


Entertaining Angels

by Scarlet_Gryphon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Female Character of Color, Gen, spoilers for season 8 finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Gryphon/pseuds/Scarlet_Gryphon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The doctors don’t know what to do with her. </p><p>(Spoilers for Season 8 finale!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entertaining Angels

The doctors don't know what to do with her. She stumbles into the emergency room at three in the morning, startling the few nurses on duty. She looks to be of Indian descent, with the dark black hair and clay red-brown skin native to that subcontinent. Besides being on the edge of exhaustion, there's nothing wrong with her. When asked her name, she tilts her head and answers in a rush of complicated, multi-tonal syllables that don't resemble any language the doctors have ever heard, before switching to English and replying in halting phrases that flow easier the longer she speaks.

"I am Finnanovatel," she says, her voice laced with a lilting accent. She pauses. "You may call me Finn." 

She does not have any identification on her, nor does she offer to provide anything else to verify her story. When asked where she comes from, Finn merely smiles sadly and says that it doesn't matter, since she can't go back there any more, no matter how much she wants to. The doctors aren't sure what to do with her; they can't keep her in the hospital if she doesn't want to stay, but none of them want to send her out if she doesn't have anywhere to go. Several well-meaning nurses pool enough money together to give the young woman some money for traveling and food, one offering to take her to the nearest bus station. 

"Where will you go?" the nurse asks as they get to the bus station. Finn just smiles again, the expression melancholy. 

"I will try to find my family, or what's left of it," she replies, smoothing out the now-wrinkled dress pants and blouse she has been wearing ever since she entered the hospital. "Thank you for your help."

The nurse watches until Finn's bus leaves, heading east towards the state line, and then returns to her car. There, on the passenger seat, lies one long red feather, singed and burned at the edges. She picks it up and wonders. An old bible verse comes to her mind, swimming out of a long-forgotten sermon she had heard oh so many years ago:

_Do not neglect to show hospitality to strangers, for thereby some have entertained angels unawares._


End file.
